Lion's day
by Beywriter
Summary: During a fishing trip with his Grandpa Tyson's boat capsizes. He wakes in the hut of a lion...in heat...Will Tyson agree to mate with Lee and become his? Side pairing mentions Ray/Lee


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Lion's day**

The first thing he remembered was pain, splitting pain.  
Next his eyes opened.  
Golden eyes looked down at him.  
The person above him said something, he couldn't hear anything.  
Soon his hearing came back.  
"Who...who are you?" the boy asked looking up.  
"That's what I was asking you...how did you get out here?"  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"The Fang Tribe Village" the teen above him replied.  
"Where is that?"  
"China."  
"Where in China?"  
The man above him sighed and thought for a few moments.  
"Deep in the mountains of North China I believe" the tanned man said.  
"Who are you? Your name?"  
"Oh...I'm Lee Wong, who are you and how did you get here?"  
"I'm...Tyson Granger...all I can remember is fishing, then the boat capsized and then I woke here."  
Tyson realized he was without his usual clothing but he was under sheets.  
"Why am I naked?"  
"Your clothes are wet, we found you at the bottom of a waterfall, you were lucky, you could have drowned...I can give you some of mine if you like."  
Tyson nodded and folded his arms behind his head.  
There were some cuts and scrapes on his arms also then he became aware of pain in his body.  
He hissed in pain.  
Lee had gone to fetch some clothes from another room.  
"Hi, you're awake!" a pink haired girl came over to Tyson.  
"Hi" Tyson said.  
"Here's the clothes...I'm Mariah."  
Tyson hid embarrassed from the girl.  
She chuckled.  
"It's too late...I've seen everything already."  
Tyson stared at her.  
"I was cleaning your wounds after Lee brought you in and removed your clothing...there's nothing to be ashamed about" she put the clothing on the bed and left to give him privacy.

* * *

Soon Tyson was into the clothes that fit him quite well.  
A knocking sound came from the door.  
"Um, hi?" Tyson called.  
The door opened and a raven haired teen came through carrying food.  
"Hey you're awake!"  
"Hi" Tyson said to this new person.  
"I have some food if you're ready to eat."  
"Who are you?" Tyson asked.  
"I'm Ray."  
"Hi, Tyson and yeah food would be good."  
Ray set the food on a bedside table.  
"I made it myself" Ray said.  
"It looks good...I have a question..."  
"Okay."  
"You're not all human are you?"  
Ray shook his head.  
"Well we are half human...half cat."  
"Oh, okay."  
Ray bowed and left the room.  
Tyson ate the food in silence.

* * *

Soon after he had finished Lee came back in.  
"Hey, I see Ray fed you."  
"Yeah he's an amazing cook."  
"He sure is" Lee sat down on the bed next to Tyson.  
"You look good in my clothes" Tyson blushed to what Lee said.  
"Er, thanks" he replied.  
Tyson tried to stand up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Checkout where I am."  
Tyson managed to reach a window and looked out and gasped.  
Nothing but mountains and trees.  
"Wow, this place sure is remote."  
"Yeah" Lee joined Tyson by the window looking out to the scenery.  
Suddenly Tyson jumped when he felt something on his cheek, it was soft and warm and had an odd but very good feeling...he liked it.  
Tyson looked to his right and the feeling was broken.  
"Did you just...?"  
Tyson stared into Lee's eyes that looked lustful.  
"I don't like that look."  
"I'm sorry Tyson, its my time."  
"What time?"  
"I have to find a mate."  
"But I'm a guy, aren't mates to a male usually female?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
Tyson got angry and pushed the Lion away.  
"YOU BROUGHT ME HERE JUST TO FUCK ME?" Tyson growled and went over to the door trying to open it, he was panicking and couldn't open it, he banged on the door.  
"HELP, HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Lee got to him and stopped him.  
"Sssshhhh, look, I'm sorry."  
"Why can't you fuck Ray instead?"  
"I have" he said casually.  
"And he me, we were mates but then the romance just died...we're still great friends though...I'm sorry I kissed you."  
Tyson returned to the bed and sat down and nodded.  
"Hearing your reason, it's okay...don't worry...it did feel good though"  
"Oh really?" Lee said and sat down next to Tyson in hope.  
"Want to try it again with both lips?"  
Tyson turned to look at the Lion and remembered the feeling he got.  
He stared into Lee's eyes and saw the lust.  
"You don't have too."  
Something in Tyson's mind clicked, that kiss had felt right and he knew he wanted more.  
Tyson leaned in and Lee came on to what Tyson's answer was and too leaned in.  
Their lips met and they shared their first passionate kiss of many.  
Lee put his arms around Tyson, the other teen copied and their eyes closed to feel the passion they shared...

* * *

Lee fell onto Tyson.  
They panted after the experience.  
He pulled out from Tyson and some of his seed came out with it.  
The Lion tugged the covers out from under Tyson and he pulled Tyson close and who was falling asleep.  
"I love you Tyson."  
"I love you too...Lee..." Tyson was drained and soon fell asleep in his new lover's arms.  
He wouldn't leave now, this was his new home, after all Lee had mated with him.

Author notes

Beywriter: Hot lemon there and there are no other stories like this, I claim Lee/Tyson as mine!  
Ray: You can write your own Tyson/Lee pairings too of course  
Tyson: Please review, don't just add it to favorites, Beywriter needs the opinions of his readers!  
Max: Beywriter hates it when people just favorite it!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
